


Warm Distractions

by frozenCinders



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alcohol, Fellas is it gay, Hot Springs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Amado has been vocal enough about a craving of his that Jigen decides the two of them should do something about it. What results is a nice outing, even after a very stressful week.
Relationships: Amado/Jigen (Naruto)
Kudos: 5





	Warm Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> the mentioned inner is not intended to be a known canon character, as this takes place some amount of years before canon

It's been a hectic week, and it ended in Kara losing an Inner for a ridiculous reason. Kashin Koji just came back with the report that he finished him off about an hour ago, and Amado has been putting off telling Jigen, silently hoping Kashin Koji will do it for him. Jigen had been convinced all week that things would work out in the end, that the man would come to his senses and stop screwing everything up. Unfortunately, he was wrong, and all that stress of trying to keep him ended with no payoff.

So Amado just sits in his lab with a cigarette and a heavy contemplation to get up and grab some whiskey, if only he felt like moving. Kashin Koji is the only Inner who doesn't act like a brat, maybe Amado could ask him to fetch a drink for him...

He's startled when he finds a shadow looming over him, warmth suddenly close as Jigen leans down, evidently having snuck into the room. Not that it would be difficult-- Amado was hardly paying attention.

The odd thing is that he's lighting a cigarette on Amado's own, pressing them together in a mimicry of a kiss. A hand on Amado's chair slides to rest on his shoulder as Jigen straightens up, taking a drag of the cigarette he'd taken from the box sitting on Amado's desk.

"You don't even like these things," Amado reminds him.

"I don't," Jigen concurs, his breath all smoke.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Jigen produces a bottle of wine and two glasses. Par for the course for him.

"What else do you store in there, anyway?" Amado asks just to fill the air, idle curiosity at best.

"Hm... currently, I have two tables stored because of some people's destructive habits."

"You can say Delta."

Jigen smiles, quiet and subtle.

"Little things, really. For convenience's sake," he continues. "Nothing interesting in particular. Not to you, anyway."

"No cheesecake in there, huh?"

"What is wrong with you lately? You keep talking about cheesecake. How long has it been now, a month?"

Amado laughs.

"Eh, probably," he says.

Jigen doesn't touch the cigarette again, just sets it in the ashtray and lets Amado mourn the waste. He seems to contemplate the wine for a bit, delaying in uncorking the bottle.

"We should go get some," he says. "Satisfy that craving already."

"What, really? ... I guess we do deserve something nice after all that fuss this week," Amado figures.

"Don't speak of it," Jigen says flatly, but Amado knows it'd come in the form of a theatrical groan were he more outwardly expressive.

It's decidedly rare for Jigen to go up to the surface, but he makes an exception every once and a while. It's almost as rare for Amado, excepting when he steps out for some fresh air, loitering around close to the hideout and watching the clouds for a bit before heading right back inside.

It's not quite broad daylight, but the sun hasn't set yet. Jigen is covered entirely by his robe, reminding Amado quite a bit of a vampire allergic to sunlight. Amado has no such coverings, going out in the clothes he normally wears and somehow managing to make both of them stand out.

Jigen doesn't stop inside the bakery with Amado, instead choosing to chase something else that caught his eye. Amado lets him go, figuring he'll be easy enough to find again. By the time he walks out with a boxed cheesecake in hand, obscured in a plastic bag, Jigen has somehow managed to make himself scarce.

"Great..." he sighs to himself. "Alright, where could he have ended up?"

He knows this tiny town doesn't have a liquor store, which quickly leaves him clueless as to where he should check. Luckily, after a short while of wandering the streets, he happens to spot Jigen. A woman passes him with a tiny child in tow, who stops to stare up at Jigen.

"Are you a fortune teller?" he asks with all the wonder in the world in his voice.

The mother, instantly embarrassed, apologizes to Jigen and tugs her kid along.

"A fortune... teller..? Do I look like..."

Amado holds in a laugh as Jigen turns to look at him.

"We can leave whenever you're ready," Amado deflects, holding up the bag. It wouldn't do if Jigen made him admit that the official Kara getup is a little silly and fantastical.

Jigen looks up and away, and Amado follows his line of sight. There's a sign for a hot spring.

"... Ah. Care for a soak, then?"

He walks in without answering, knowing Amado will follow him.

"I guess I'll be joining you," Amado figures. It's been a long time since he's been to a hot spring, anyway.

It's not until Jigen is situated in the water, slowly sinking down with a soft sigh, that he starts talking again.

"With a lifespan like yours, would you believe me if I said it's been about three hundred years since I last did this?"

"Well, not much about you surprises me anymore. Sorry to disappoint," Amado says, a little more hesitant to acclimate to the hot water, just dipping his legs in for now. "I know for a fact you like to soak at home, anyway. Does that not count?"

"It's not the same. It's so open here." He turns his head, blinks slowly at Amado. "Come here."

Carefully, Amado slips the rest of the way into the water, sucking in a hiss through his teeth at the temperature.

"You're so sensitive."

"Give me a break, alright? I just need a minute..."

Sure enough, it doesn't take long for him to relax. Jigen moves a little closer, sits flush next to him. They don't talk for a long stretch, and Amado notices Jigen dozing off when he starts leaning fully against him. Amado's hands come up to prevent Jigen from drowning himself, sitting up so his shoulders are out of the water and allowing him to rest his head on one.

Idly, his fingertips take turns tracing soothing little circles on the back of Jigen's head, lulling him further to sleep. It takes effort to make himself stop, feeling too much heat in his face and starting to get sick of the water.

"If you want to sleep, you can do that at home..." Amado says, nudging Jigen in a weak attempt to rouse him. He just nuzzles closer at first. Then, with a deep breath, he seems to remember where he is and reluctantly rises from the water.

Watching him sleepily towel off is endearing. Amado figures he must be too warm for the extra layer, because he leaves the cloak off. That, or the kid's comment somehow managed to get to him.

"Hey, the fortune teller look isn't so bad," he says, light-hearted with a hand on Jigen's shoulder. He closes his eyes and smiles in response, a tad amused.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asks.

Amado didn't bring anything besides his wallet, so he's ready once he's collected that and the bag. Unsurprisingly, Jigen pulls him through a spontaneous portal, not concerned with even giving off the appearance of having properly left the hot springs. The employees might end up a little confused about that.

It's a damn good thing the two of them are dressed, because the first thing Amado sees in the dining room is Code.

"Huh. I was wondering where you were," he says, directed at Amado but quickly unable to keep his eyes off of Jigen, who shows no sign of reciprocating the attention. He instead gets himself situated at the table, passively informing Amado that some of the things he stores in his pocket dimension are _lit candles,_ apparently.

Amado sets the bag on the table intending to pour a drink for Jigen, but the hand he'd been intending to use quickly busies itself with holding the box down instead when Code pulls at the plastic.

"What's in there that's so important?" he asks, eyes narrowed.

"Uh... cheesecake," Amado answers, feeling a little silly for it.

Code guffaws, finding that hilarious for some reason.

"Settle down, Code. It's for me," Jigen says, successfully shutting him up. Though it does leave Amado a bit offended.

"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth... hm..." Code mumbles. He's quick to take his leave after that, and Amado sighs at the thought of his next inevitable ploy for Jigen's attention. Hopefully, he'll have a talent for making sweets if he does decide to give it a shot.

"I've never known you to lie before, Jigen," Amado notes, finally taking the box out of the bag.

"Yes, I'm not one for lying in particular. I suppose we'll have to share it so I can be at least partially right."

"Well, thank you for deigning to share your treat with me, then."

"If it's mine, I suppose I should have paid for it. Would you like reimbursement?"

"... How expensive do you think a cheesecake from some little bakery is?" Amado asks. He's genuinely curious, given Jigen's downright comical detachment from money considering how much of it he has, but he doesn't bother guessing.

"Is this a favorite of yours?" he asks after taking the smallest bite.

"Eh, depends on how it's made. This is good, though. Why, don't like it?"

"I'm still deciding."

"Never tried it before? In all your years? Oh, you should try... I had these little cherry cheesecake cups a while back. I still think about them sometimes..."

"I had no idea this was such an obsession for you."

When Amado looks at him, Jigen has a fond smile on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't call it an obsession... It's just been a while, that's all," he says, though it does rank as one of his favorite desserts.

"I'll make sure you have an ample supply from now on," Jigen insists.

Amado sighs, more indulgent than exasperated.

"And how could I ever begin to thank you for such a thing?" he jokes, hardly expecting an answer.

"You could share it with me like this every time," he says, despite that he's hardly touched his slice.

"... You don't really need any excuses to spend time with me, you know," Amado tells him.

"No, but it's nice to have one," he says. It's with a gentle smile that does not at all betray what he really is. Amado is thrown for a loop every time he remembers Jigen isn't even from this planet, and never intended to come in peace.

It'd be nice if things could be simple; if the two of them could just spend their days talking over cheesecake and wine with nothing better to do. Unfortunate that reality would never be so kind.

It's still nice to enjoy it while it lasts, though.


End file.
